The Event That Risked Izzy's Life, Dreamer101's Version
by xXSeddieAusllyLoveXx
Summary: This is Dreamer101's version.


**Hey guys, this is Dreamer101's version of mine xx**

 **Victoria: I've never had surgery before either. And, never want surgery either as I'm scared of waking up in the middle of it. Oh okay, I ship Seddie.**

Jake's POV

I rubbed each window gently and peacefully, when that peace was interrupted by the Pirate Princess and Izzy arguing. I groaned and rolled my eyes and set down the tool I was using. I was washing the windows of the hideout from the base of Pirate Island, while Izzy and the Pirate Princess were VERY ANNOYINGLY ARGUING on the window washer platform. I rolled my eyes and groaned as I turned towards them and looked up.

"Guys can you quit it?!" I yell at them. "Just stop arguing and wash the windows. Seriously, you have ONE job!" I wait for a response. I DO feel kinda bad yelling at Izzy, but hey; I have a certain limit. There are some things I just can't take.

They completely ignored me.

"NOOOOO YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SAID-"

"I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!"

"DON'T BE LYING NOW YOU S-"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" I say, cutting in and waving my hands from the ground. "If you guys aren't gonna behave, then you'll have to go inside!"

"I"M NOT GOING IN UNTIL SHE APOLOGIZES!"

"ME NEITHER!"

I moan. This was gonna be hard. I mean, was this argument that serious?

"Come on guys. You guys are like best friends!" Cubby exclaims from the other side of the hideout. He looks like he's also struggling to maintain peace between the two.

The Pirate Princess scoffs and folds her arms. "What are you talking about? I don't even like her anymore!"

"Excuse me?"

The situation was desperate.

"But Izzy, she's your role model!" Skully says, flying in front of her face, swiftly flapping his wings out of frustration.

"NOT ANYMORE!" She yelled in his face. I groaned once again. She leaned back against the railing and button panel, folding her arms with her back to the Pirate Princess. I guess that Izzy accidentally pressed one of the buttons, because the window washer went zooming down.

"HELLLLLLLLLLPPPPP!" Their voices echoed as they went straight down.

"Hit the red button!" I yell frantically. Cubby's running to get the rope that helps suspend it to maybe ease the tension while Skully helps him. I'm standing right below them in case they fall. Then maybe I can catch Izzy...*sighs dreamily*

Izzy slams herself back into the window panel, making in violently slide to a stop. The PIrate Princess lurches forward and trips on her own feet, banging herself onto the railing, which she soon falls over. Luckily, she grabs one of the levers before she does. The lever then caused the window washer platform to go up and down and up and down and up...

This was a disaster.

Izzy leaned over the moving railway to see the Pirate Princess hanging by the lever. Their lives were hanging by a thread. Literally. The only thing slowing down the window washer was Cubby and Skully struggling to keep hold of the rope.

"Don't let go!" She yelled quickly to the Pirate Princess, who just kept screaming. Hey; so would I.

Izzy couldn't even let go either. She had to keep a tight grip on the railing or else she too would fall from the moving window washer. Soon, the Pirate Princess regained control of herself and said, "Izzy, I have to let go! It's the only way the platform will stop moving! If I don't; we could both die!"

Izzy's eyes widened, and then she shakily put up her palm. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! I'M COMING TO GET YOU!" She then started to climb down the moving railway to where the Pirate Princess was.

My eyes widen too. Izzy, please be careful.

Peter's POV

I was playing hide and seek with Tink when I heard it.

"ONE, TWO, THREE-"

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!"

I furrowed my brow. That sounds familiar. Unless...

I whipped out my spy glass and aimed it where I heard the screaming. Oh no. My suspicions had been confirmed.

I had to hurry before I was too late.

Jake's POV

I could tell by the way she nervously slid down the railing that she was frightened.

"Izzy! Calm down! SHOOT YOU COULD USE YOUR PIXIE DUST!" I suddenly exclaim. Izzy's eyes widen once again with realization, and then we both realize that that won't be possible, as she already is in a position where she can't reach it.

My shoulders slump down. There's no way she could get the Pirate Princess and come back up safely! But...what could I do? What CAN I do? What could happen? I was about to shout to Izzy something when I heard a familiar voice and saw a familiar face.

"Izzy? What are you doing?" Peter exclaimed, flying above Izzy. Where did he come from? Suddenly, the window washer jerked forward. I glanced down in confusion to see Cubby holding the rope suspending the girls, which made it stay in place and prevented it from moving.

Dang Cubby, I thought to myself. Since when did you become so strong?

"RELAX PETER! I'M FINE!" Izzy says frustrated. She holds out her hand for the Princess to grab, and tries to pull her up. Peter sighs and helps Izzy pull her up. Before we know it, the three are safely on the platform.

I sigh, relieved. And that's when Cubby loses his grip. And the entire window washer goes flying down. And Izzy is knocked off the platform, her body limp when it hits the ground. And everything went down the drain.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" We all scream at the top of our lungs. The only voice i heard was mine though, probably because her name kept ringing in my ears.

I rush over to her limp body and press an ear against her chest for a heartbeat. Thank goodness I hear one. Poor Cubby is shaking with regret and sweating from the amount of strength he put in to suspend the window washer., but I'm too busy to even blame him as Peter and the Pirate Princess rush to Izzy's side, mildly hurt from the collision. There's a LOT of blood.

Why does this always happen to Izzy? I start to cry while Skully pats my back with his wings. Before we know it, the ambulance arrives, and we're waiting in the waiting room.

I tap my feet impatiently. When will they call us in?

Suddenly, the doctor approaches us with a grim look on his face. He motions for us to come see Izzy. We all eagerly jump up from our seats, when the doctor holds up a hand.

"Only one." He said. We glanced at each other. One of us? Cubby patted my back and motioned for me to go.

"She probably needs you more." He said solemnly. I give him a warm smile as I follow the doctor, leaving Cubby and Skully behind.

As I enter, the first thing I notice is Izzy looking frail and pale, with a heart monitor beeping steadily. I sit down shakily in a chair.

"What are her injuries?" I demand the doctor.

"She has a broken arm, leg, and a fractured back. Along with a few stitches." He says, keeping his eyes on a clipboard. There's a moment of silence before he leaves.

"Wow Iz," I manage to say. "You've survived quite a lot!" I give a slight chuckle. What luck she's still alive.

She remains asleep. I wish she would just wake up. I grip her hand until my palm is sweaty. Moments later, Cubby and Skully come in looking grim. They ask me what happened. I can't even speak as I just feel all clogged up, so I just motion for them to ask the doctor. When they do, they return looking even more grim.

Skully perches himself on Izzy's limp shoulder while Cubby sits with me, staring at the ground. Part of me wonders if the Pirate Princess and Peter Pan are okay, but the other part of me just wants to stay with Izzy and look out for her in case she happens to wake up.

Eventually, Cubby and Skully go to check on the Pirate Princess and Peter while I stay behind. I watch them leave as Izzy stirs next to me. At first, there's hope that she might just wake up, before she stops and is still again. I sigh. She remains like this for the next week, and with difficulty from the doctors, I manage to stay with her while Cubby and Skully stay with Peter and the Pirate Princess, coming to visit often. We had all brought blankets and flowers for her in hope that she might wake up, but no such luck. Even chocolate; her favorite.

I wake up, startled. Something had waken me up. I was in an enchanting dream where we had never even heard of window washers and Izzy was safe and-

My thoughts were interrupted when I realized that I had woken up to the sound of Izzy's rapid breathing. Her heart monitor was going crazy. My eyes widen.

"No no no no this is not happening this is not-"

It sped up.

"NO NO NO NO!" I panic even more when the line goes dead. My eyes widen even more. I grab her shoulders and shake her frantically.

"Stay with me Izzy!" I shout into her face. Instead, her head rolls to one side. I set her down and kiss her forehead, more gently this time.

"Stay with me," I murmur. "I - I don't know what I would do if-" I was about to get all sentimental when her heart rate returns back to normal. I blink in surprise. What just happened? Suddenly, the doctors and Cubby and Skully rush in alarmed.

"Is she okay?"

"Her heart monitor just went berserk based on the readings!"

"What just happened?"

They all bombard me with questions as to what just happened. I stutter trying to answer them.

"Well everything was okay until she began to breathe rapidly and then her heart monitor went crazy and then it - she was dead for a second before-"

One of the doctors holds up his palm. "Well, she's okay now and back to normal. Heck, it even looks like she's doing better. It - it actually looks like you helped her recover."

I stand in shock. I did? I was about to question him when Izzy coughs and sits up groggily. The doctors smile, and leave us to catch up as they rush out. I bend gently next to her.

"How ya feeling Iz?" I exclaim, taking a hold of her hand. She coughs again.

"I'm fine. Just a little..."

"Confused?" Cubby and I finish for her. She smiles and nods, as we explain her injuries. She goes into panic mode when we finish, and tries to get up. I push her back down gently.

"Whoa hold on there. Since you have a mildly fractured back, you'll have to sit back." After I say that, Izzy furrows her eyebrows with a slight grin, then she laughs.

"You made a funny one!" She exclaims, throwing her head back in laughter. I think back to what I said in confusion. Since you have a mildly fractured back, you'll have to sit back...oh okay then I get it.

I chuckle.

"I guess I did." I say as I put an arm around her.

"That was brave Iz." I remark. She closes her eyes with amazement and then says softly, "It wasn't as brave as what you do."

"Brave as what I do? I'm not brave-I just..." Then I realized that she had gone back to sleep. I sigh.

"I just do whats necessary for you."

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed that, bye xx**


End file.
